


A Fair Ways

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Sep. 5th, 2006</p><p>Written for dw100 challenge #132: Fair</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Ways

The Companions always asked 'how much further' when really they meant 'how much longer.' He'd always tell them 'not far' because it wasn't ever, not in the grand scheme of things. Even for lives so short and bright, it was never far. And then one time it was. The difference between 'not far' and 'too far' boiled down to seconds and lives, and he'd guessed wrong.

Now when they asked him he told them he didn't know; it would take as long as it took. They might look at him oddly, but always shrugged it off as just another eccentricity.


End file.
